Rank Swap
by sproxy23
Summary: Wesley swaps ranks with Riker for an experiment. Setting after Feelings.
1. Episode 1

Chapter 1: Episode 1

Admiral Nechayev has given a new order to the Enterprise. Only the Commander can control Guinan and only Guinan can control the Captain. Picard, on hearing these instructions, thinks up an experiment. Commander Riker swaps ranks with Ensign Crusher. The next day, Picard calls a meeting in the Observation Lounge for all the senior staff and Ensign Riker. Data asks what the meeting is about then Geordi asks if he had heard the captain's words on Riker correctly, Picard explains about experiment Rank Swap. After the meeting, Beverly asks if Wesley and Picard could stay a while because she wants to talk to them. After the chat Beverly starts to try and hit her son saying thing like: 'My son can't be incharge of me.' One swoop hits Picard and he calls security to the Observation Lounge. He confines Beverly to her quarters with a force field on the door and goes back to the bridge. Meanwhile Guinan has been thinking about her new power over Picard. She asks to see him in his ready room. He has to comply. Guinan orders him to give her control over the ship for 72 hours. Picard finds Wesley and starts to complain. Wesley then asks Guinan to see him. _She_ has to comply. He asks her why she wants the ship. After a brief interrogation, he grants her control of the ship but for only 24 hours. Picard is worried and goes to see Counsellor Troi. She asks if Wesley could come to her office and he does. Picard expresses his concerns to Wesley but Wesley calms him down by explaining what happened during his interrogation of Guinan. Meanwhile Guinan has taken them to Cestus Omicron III and beamed down. She comes back on board and asks to talk to Wesley and Picard alone. She explains her actions as being a spirit inside her wanting to go back to her own planet. Wesley and Picard forgive her and she goes back to Ten Forward. Wesley stays to talk to Picard. Picard advises Wesley to ask Ensign Riker for help, if needed. After Wesley and Picard finish their chat, Wesley is incharge of the bridge and tells Riker to set a course for Risa at warp 6. (The last thing you see in this episode is Wesley in the captain's chair, pointing his fingers and saying "Engage. Then, at the bottom of the screen 'to be continued…'").


	2. Episode 2

Chapter 2: Episode 2

After a brief overview of the last episode, you see an Away Team, (which includes Commander Crusher, Doctor Carlson, Lt Commander LaForge and Lt Commander Data), checking the colonists on Rica. They are soon ready to beam back to the Enterprise. But while the Enterprise was in orbit around Risa something happened which they need Geordi to explain. When the Away Team gets back to the Enterprise, they find it was a hiccup in the ship's inetaldamping system and there are many casualties all over the ship. When Wesley tries to contact Picard and he doesn't answer, Wesley goes to his ready room and sees that he needs medical help immediately. Wesley transports Picard directly to sick bay and Dr Carlson identifies his case as a subdural haematoma. Dr Carlson confirms that she can't cure him but Beverly can. Wesley goes back to the bridge feeling nervous. He was in command!

Then suddenly a Romulan warbird uncloaks and hails them.

"I am Rolak of the Romulan Ship Rainar."

"I am Commander Wesley Crusher of the Federation Star Ship, Enterprise."

Rolak was prepared to go to war with the Enterprise unless Wesley surrendered Worf to him.

"You have 48 hours."

With Picard out cold, Wesley needs all the help he can from Ensign Riker. Riker's advice is to never give up Worf. At that moment Worf himself comes in and Riker leaves. Worf and Wesley have a chat until the Enterprise is being hailed by Rolak.

(Wesley) "On screen"

(Rolak) "Have you made your decision?"

(Wesley) "Rolak, can't we compromise?"

(Rolak) "NO! FIRE!"

At that moment, torpedoes hit the ship and knock out their shields. Wesley orders photon torpedoes and full phasers on the Rainar to knock out their weapons. It works. Rolak hails Wesley.

(Rolak) "You may have won this time but Worf will be mine"

(Worf) "Don't bet on it"

And with that the Rainar cloaks and disappears.

(Beverly) "Dr Crusher to Commander Crusher"

(Wesley) "Go ahead"

(Beverly) "Would you mind coming to my quarters, please"

(Wesley) "OK. Crusher out."

Wesley orders Worf to extend the force field to a pen in front of the door, so that Wesley could talk to his mum _without_ sustaining any physical damage. Beverly apologies for doubting his as a sufficient commander. She asks if she can return to work as to revive Picard. Wesley waits a few days before doing so.

When Picard wakes up, Wesley makes sure he can't see Beverly.

(Wesley) "Commander Crusher to LaForge, come to Sick Bay"

(Geordi) "On my way Commander."

By the time Geordi arrives, Picard is well enough to speak.

(Picard) "What happened to me?"

Wesley and Geordi explain everything. Then Beverly comes over and Wesley has to explain why she isn't in her quarters. Picard then orders Beverly back to her quarters, but as she turns to go Wesley mutters to Picard, 'Guinan'. Picard looks terrified and quickly calls Beverly back to explain why he is in Sick Bay (in a scientific way), and to tell her she can continue to work in Sick Bay. Guinan is getting carried away with her power of Picard and has ordered him to promote one of her friends. Picard says he will tomorrow. He then goes to Wesley for advice and help. Wesley doesn't mind what Picard does as the Ensign in question is also his friend too. Wesley advices him to go Riker. When Picard does, Riker says the same as Wesley. It seems Ensign Lefler is quite a good and popular friend among the crew. Picard has to give in and Ensign Lefler is promoted to Lt. Jnr. Grade, (Lt J G).

A few days later, Wesley is in an appointment with Troi, in her office, when he has a severe stress attack. At the same moment, Admiral Nechayev has cancelled to order of the Commander controlling Guinan and Guinan controlling the Captain. Troi then calls Picard and Riker to her office.

(Picard) "I think it is time for you to swap back." Wesley threatens 'Guinan' again but Picard chuckles and explains the message he has just got Admiral Nechayev. Wesley then agrees and goes back to Ensign, while Riker goes back to Commander.

Later, Wesley asks if he can have a few days on holiday on Rica. Picard agrees. While on Rica Wesley overhears some Ferengi planning to attack the Enterprise.

(Wesley) "So much for a relaxing holiday."

Wesley goes back to his room and contacts Picard. The Ferengi are stopped. Back on the Enterprise Picard Riker and Wesley are in the captain's ready room.

(Picard) "We couldn't have done it without you number one." Picard corrects himself. "Sorry, Ensign."

(Wesley) "Sir, if I had promoted Ensign Riker to Lt. J G, would I have been a Lt. J G when we swapped back?"

(The last thing you see in this episode is them all laughing at Wesley's comment and Picard's mistake.)


End file.
